3 Brothers, 1 Choice, and Plenty of Problems
by Jacob Rhys Lewis
Summary: Nami can't choose between Luffy, Ace, and Sabo in the matters of the heart. She has a whole summer before all three brothers go their separate ways. Which will she follow? AU with LuNa, AceNa, and SaboNa. Enjoy! Just gonna say M for now for later chapters


Three Brothers, One Choice, and More Than a Few Problems

Nami loves Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, but she can't decide whom she wants more. Love is going to be a long journey, so buckle up and enjoy the ride. (Can't believe I just typed that, just ignore that and enjoy the story)

Ever since that day 12 years ago on the playground, Nami has been friends with the three brothers. Ever since that day, she's also been in love with all three of them. Now she's 19. She's starting to wonder which one she loves more and if she doesn't end up making a decision soon, she might lose all of them. All this trouble about picking which one all started a couple months ago at Luffy's graduation.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" the man in decorated robes at the microphone stand said. Immediately, there were claps, "woo-hoos", whistles, and camera flashes. The young man had replaced the standard mortarboard with his precious straw hat and walked across the stage, waving at the crowd and grinning as wide as he could. He accepted his award as the man on stage gave him a disapproving look for switching hats, stood for a picture, and then walked off the stage. Nami looked at the happy go lucky boy and couldn't help but feel proud of him. She looked to seat left of her, watching Ace ball as he screamed, "THAT'S MY IDIOT BROTHER!" She giggled a bit and looked on the other side to Sabo, who shook his head and grinned.

After the ceremony, Shanks and Makino took Luffy, Ace, and Sabo home to prepare for the party they were holding in honor of Luffy's graduation.

"Not to be rude or anything Shanks, but when the other guests get here, could you and Makino go out for the night or something?" Luffy asked grinning the entire time.

"Are you kicking me out of my own house you little anchor brat?" Shanks said smiling while squeezing Luffy's head.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure that's what he said," Ace said trying to poke the fires.

"Now, now," Makino and Sabo said at the same time.

Shanks let go of Luffy's head and sighed. "Well, I guess it has been a long time since I took you on an actual date, huh, Makino?"

"Not since we got married sweetheart," replied Makino in a tone that really said, 'Yeah, too long you idiot.' But Makino would never actually say that. Shanks felt the vibe though and smiled nervously.

"O-ok, it's a date!" Shanks laughed.

"I like how you got Shanks wrapped around your finger Makino," said Ace as he laughed hysterically. Luffy joined in and Sabo tried his best to cover up his laughter. Makino lifted her eyebrow and gave _THE_ look to all three brothers. The laughing immediately stopped. Shanks smurked, pulled down his eyelid, and stuck his tongue out at them. Ace and Luffy responded by making funny faces of their own, but Sabo just pulled down his hat, shook his head, and smiled.

"You boys behave and don't destroy the house! We love you and Luffy, we are so proud of you! See you all tomorrow!" Makino said with a tear in her eye as she left.

"And boys, NO SEX IN OUR BED!" yelled Shanks.

"SHANKS!" Makino blushed.

"Sorry honey," he said, his cheeks tinged with red as well.

"OK, BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" the three boys said in unison. Shanks and Makino loved it when they were called mom and dad. They smiled as they got in the car and drove away.

"YES! PARENTS ARE GONE! HOUSE TO OURSELVES! LETS GET READY TO PARTY!" Ace screamed excitedly.

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted joining in.

"Well, I guess Ace and I will go buy the booze, and Luffy you do everything else," Sabo said smiling with the knowledge that Luffy wouldn't realize how much work he was getting until it was too late.

"OK!" Luffy said like an idiot.

"Great, see you in three hours!" Ace and Sabo ran out the door.

Luffy stood there for a second until it finally hit him. "Huh…WHAT THE HELL! I got left with all the work again! DAMMIT!" he screamed to the heavens. He sighed, "Well, no use now, maybe Nami will come help me." He paused for a moment thinking why he thought of Nami first. After a minute or so, he just shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his phone, and dialed the #1 speed dial.

While all that was going on, Nami was in her bedroom thinking about what Luffy said before they left the graduation ceremony.

**FLASHBACK START**

After receiving some wet hugs and awkward kisses from his family, Luffy ran over to his group of friends for congratulations.

"So you've finally graduated Luffy, now you're not the only retard still left in high school!" Zoro laughed.

"SHUT UP ZORO!" Luffy yelled. "AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET LOST WALKING THE TEN FEET TO THE STAGE WHEN THEY CALLED MY NAME!"

"You bastard…" Zoro and Luffy glared intensely at each other for 5 seconds and then burst out laughing. "Well, whatever, you're out! So what's next captain?"

Everyone quieted down for this question. Luffy had never said what he would do after high school. Luffy thought for a second, and then a few minutes. Everybody was pretty much off doing their own thing, having their own conversations, when suddenly Luffy screamed, "I KNOW!"

Everybody jumped, having completely forgotten that he was still thinking. Zoro punched the back of his head and mumbled, "Idiot." And Sanji kicked his kicked his knee mumbling, "Moron." Luffy didn't budge.

"Sorry," he said as he laughed. "I think I'm going on an adventure! Anyone want to join me?"

They all stared at him for a second, and began to smile. "I'll follow you anywhere my idiot captain," replied Zoro.

"Adventure, huh? What the hell, I'm game!" said Usopp.

"I guess you guys would probably starve without me, so I'd better come to," Sanji answered.

"ADVENTURE! I CAN'T WAIT!" Chopper exclaimed.

Robin giggled and said, "Somehow I knew you'd say something like this Luffy. I'm in."

"SUUUUPPPPEEEEERRRR!" Franky yelled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see the world one more time, though I have no eyes. YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed.

The only person who hadn't answered was Nami now. Everyone looked at her waiting for an answer. She would have liked to go out and have an adventure with Luffy, but two other people are holding her back. "Give me some time to think about guys," she said with a fake smile.

Everyone froze, astonished by her answer. But Luffy just grinned and said, "OK."

After he said that, it was hard not to say, 'Just kidding, HELL YEAH I'LL GO ON AN ADVENTURE.' It was one of the things she loved about Luffy. She knew that he trusted her completely and would accept whatever decision she made.

**FLASHBACK END**

She wanted to go with him. But she also knew Ace would never leave the Whitebeard Corporation here in Cocoyashi. And Sabo was determined to become a lawyer and join the Dragon Revolution Law Firm (I'd want to become a lawyer just to join that too, it sounds totally badass. LOL). Luffy was sweet, kind, trusting, and while always a handful, he was also always fun to be around. Ace was so cool and just so hot! She knew he was a good man too and would always look after her. Sabo was smart though, the only one she could have an intelligent conversation with. He was a true gentleman. With these three wonderfully perfect, imperfect boys, how could she possibly choose which one to go after? Which one to love more? 'I mean, let's be honest, if it were up to these idiots, none of them would realize that I even liked them more than a friend' she thought. She decided there and then that by the end of the summer, she would know who would be the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* Her phone vibrated. She looked at it and saw Luffy was calling.

"Hey Luffy, what's up?" she said composing herself after all that thinking.

"Nami, can you come help me set up the party? Ace and Sabo tricked me and now I'm all alone," he whined.

Nami giggled a bit and said, "Sure, I'll be right over." *Click* 'Perfect,' she thought. 'My first test and Luffy's up to bat. It's been a while since we've been alone together, I wonder how he'll respond to a little flirting…'

Not one of my most grammatically correct stories, but I did have a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you think. And if this is the first one my stories you've read and you liked it, check out some of my others. Please read and review. BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY!


End file.
